Dangerous
by Cant-be-explained13
Summary: While in the middle of transformation, Zero is injected with a dangerous drug, he is now exclaimed dead. Kaname is happy, he can have Yuuki all for himself but all this peace would not last forever. And is Zero truly dead? please enjoy! .
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous**

**Summary**

While the transformation of human to vampire, Zero was injected by a dangerous drug and the results are terrifying….

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Zero POV (point of view)**

_It hurts…_That was all I could think of. I tried to distract myself from the pain but all that could come up in my mind was the memory of that night. The night when my life turned around. The shivers running down my back when two sharp fangs dug into my neck. Deeper, deeper… Suddenly I felt my canine teeth tingle. I snapped out of my hallucination and looked at the problem at hand. And panicked.

I ran. As fast as my current state could let me. I had no idea where I was going but all I knew was that I need to get out of here. Out of this den hole that kept me imprisoned. The doors slammed open and wind blew into my face. I kept running. Faster, faster… looking at the floor while the world whizzed past. I tried to calm my breathing. It was in uncontrollable gasps when I finally stopped. _Breath in, breath out…_A scent hit me, Kaname.

I looked around for any sign of Kaname but the moon provided little light. A rustling was heard to my left and I quickly spun towards the noise.

Kaname stood there, with an expressionless face, and gestured me towards him.

" What do you want now?" I questioned impatiently. I gave him a glare that could probably scare level E vampires, but this guy didn't even flinch. I was so infuriated.

"No need to get grumpy, I'm just doing you a favour,"

"I don't need your help!"

"I'm not just doing this for you, you know Zero, this is for Yuuki, " Kaname smirked, "so, how are you feeling?"

_How does he know? He is so annoying!_ I shuffled awkwardly closer to him. "I told you before, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" The last phrase was almost a shout. I was so angry, flames were probably spitting out of my head by now, if it were anime.

Though Kaname just chuckled as if he was watching a comedy being aired. The chuckle didn't last long since he dashed forward attempting to catch me off guard.

**Kaname POV**

_I guess I have no choice but to do this the hard way…_ I chuckled to myself._ Zero always loses his temper quickly… _I leapt forward, a surprised look on Zero's face appeared. He quickly recovered though, and pulled out that beloved gun of his. _What a shame but you lost…_ As I predicted, Zero doubled over from the pain of transformation. I quickly pulled out the chain I kept hidden in my blazer and swung it over Zero's head and tied him to the closest tree, belly glued to the trunk. He was still in agony but this time he seemed more controlled.

"Foolish, Zero, just submit to the transformation. You are just going to cause yourself more pain later on."I said this in my taunting voice since he hates it so much. I could tell he wants to say something rude back, but could not muster enough energy and concentration. I used this to my advantage and continued my well planned speech.

"But there is something that could help you from falling to level E, you know? It would help control the need of blood to a limit and it also help change you into a level D vampire. Though, the chances are low, like around 3%, but the effects could turn downhill. Instead of being cured you will become more blood-lust and evolve into a sick creature that would kill anyone. " I could tell that Zero winced at the last part but this was a wish that Cross asked of me. 'to help Zero overcome the hardships of transformation'

" So, do you agree, Zero… hmmm, well it's not like I'm giving you a choice." I stated.

**Third Person**

A long silence hung in the air while Kaname was getting the injection ready and Zero was still trying to hold in the pain.

A few minutes past when Kaname finished the preparation.

"you ready?" Kaname grinned.

Zero spun his head around slowly and got a glimpse of the hated injection. It had a sort of blue-ish, purple-ish tone to it.

Kaname applied some alcohol to Zero's left arm, close to his shoulder. At the touch from the cold, damp cloth on his arm, Zero froze, unable to move a single muscle. The alcohol smell tingled at his nose and the thought of the sharp –edged instrument terrified him. Zero always hated injections and now he wished he never saw the needle that is currently in the hands of his most loathed rival.

**Author's note: hello readers and Vampire knight fans, this is my first ever fanfic, so be kind on the reviews though I don't mind some feedback. So reviews and rates please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Heyy guys! I'm back!:) Sorry for the wait. I got this major authors block so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (though sometimes I wished I did, lol XD)**

_Kaname applied some alcohol to Zero's left arm, close to his shoulder. At the touch from the cold, damp cloth on his arm, Zero froze, unable to move a single muscle. The alcohol smell tingled at his nose and the thought of the sharp –edged instrument terrified him. Zero always hated injections and now he wished he never saw the needle that is currently in the hands of his most loathed rival._

**Zero POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the 'prick' that would come. I started to panic. I struggled against the chain that bound me. But all the effort was gone to waste as I felt a slight prick on my left arm. It was not like I was scared of the pain but the thought of something unknown enter my vein was quite scary. Blood, my blood, hit my senses sharply. My stomach churned as I had a sudden craving for blood. I tried to calm myself by breathing deeply but all that came out was a shuddered whimper.

I felt really embarrassed when that said whimper escaped my mouth. But sooner I forgot all about it when I felt Kaname tense. _He was probably affected by the smell too. But that is impossible. He is always calm. Maybe it is something else. _I pondered on the question a little longer until the pain in my left arm increased. Couldn't help myself, I took a quick glance at the needle sticking out of my current painful arm. I quickly turned around and squeezed my eyes shut once more…

**Third Person**

Zero woke up when he felt a warm breeze hit him. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light, and took a nice view of the clouds. He began the process of sitting up when heard a clanking noise. His lavender eyes fell on the chain still tied around his waist. It had come loose from the tree trunk and was now lazily lying in a demented circle around the roots. Suddenly, it hit him like a bullet. The memory of last night was still groggy and in pieces but he managed to keep his head on.

Zero then felt tiredness seep through and the dull ache from the uncomfortable rock 'bed'. He stood up carefully, trying not to tangle himself within the maze of chains, and yawned while stretching. He examined the swollen skin where the needle had been and started patting his clothed down. The trees blew softly in the November winds while Zero made his way back to the dorms, picking up the chain on the way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The moon dorms was buzzing with confusion about the faint scent of blood last night. Kaname had informed the noble vampires that it was nothing to worry about and that they should have some sleep. It was eight in the morning, which was pretty late by vampire standards, when the noise finally calmed down and the vampires began to rest. Kaname sat on his velvet couch and took out a certain book concerning the injection that he gave to the silver head. Meanwhile Zero was clumsily walking up the stairs in the moon dorms towards Kaname's room. The chain that he brought with him tangled around his legs and chinking with every step Zero took. On the second last step Zero tripped and fell, head first, onto someone's foot.

Zero looked up from where he lay on the ground, the chains tightening with the action, and looked into two matching blue orbs. The glare that Hanabusa Aido was giving him was full of hatred and annoyance.

"What do you want, Zero?" growled Aido.

Zero groaned while rubbing his head and mumbled " Are you like wearing iron plated shoes or something?"

" What was that?"

"Nothing!"

" Well, answer my question! What do you want?" scoffed Aido impatiently.

" umm," Zero was slightly confused but the clinking chain reminded him "Oh, I'm here to return this chain to Kaname."

" Well then I will take it to him personally" Aido bent down to meet Zero's purple orbs and snarled showing his vampire teeth. "and you will be thrown out of the moon dorms."

Aido then grabbed the chain that was still wrapped around zero's leg, and started pulling before Zero could reply. Zero used one of his arms to balance himself on the floor and used the other arm to push Aido off balance. Aido ended up on the ground with both knees up in the air and his back laid on the ground. Zero used this chance to push himself up onto his knees. He bent down onto all fours and struggled onto his feet. Now Aido was pretty pissed and started to make his way towards Zero from where he had fallen earlier.

Zero was barely balancing, with his legs tied together, when Aido came charging up to him and pushed him. Zero flew in mid-air and landed onto the very step that tripped him over and began his bumpy journey back down the stairs. Aido just stood and watched the whole scene play in front of his eyes. Zero skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, covered in bruises.

Aido smirked and yelled down " How do you like that!" and was about to yell an insult when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. Aido whipped around, totally forgetting the vampire hunter, and met staring brown orbs.

"Ka-Kaname sama, what are you doing here?" Stammered Aido. He was shaking in fear and nervousness.

"I am here to pick up something…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**A/N:** hello again… Im am really sorry for this extremely late story. Sorry to keep you all waiting. But hopefully I can get the next chapter out quickly. No promises but still…

Anyway continue with the story !

**P.S**- My birthday is really soon! Can't wait! So HAPPY! :D

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own vampire knights

_Aido smirked and yelled down " How do you like that!" and was about to yell an insult when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. Aido whipped around, totally forgetting the vampire hunter, and met staring brown orbs._

"_Ka-Kaname sama, what are you doing here?" Stammered Aido. He was shaking in fear and nervousness. _

"_I am here to pick up something…"_

**Kaname POV**

I looked back from Aido to Zero. I felt a smirk creeping up my face. The scared look on Aido's face reminded me of a lone wolf. One that must be with his kin to feel comfort. I turned back to Zero slowly, lingering on the chains that now decorate the floor. The expression on Zero's face was priceless. A mixture of pain, shock and relief?

I slowly took one step forward, intimidating Aido and hopefully scaring him. I made sure my voise was clear and leader-like.

" Zero, come with me… and bring my chains as well."

As soon as I said this Zero seemed to be zapped back to life. I turned around and started walking back to my dorm, ignoring what Aido was intending to do to Zero. I heard the chains clinking together as Zero rose from the ground.

I lead him to my dorm and asked him to sit down. But him, being Zero, refused to sit on the couch but instead leaned on the wall opposite where I sat. I adjusted myself to a more comfortable position on my velvet- red couch.

I began to open my mouth to talk but Zero beat me to it.

" I only cam to return your chain so if you don't have anything to tell me then I'll be going to class."

I smirked at this line.

" You won't need to go to class. You have been transferred to the night class. From now on you are a night class student. Your class would start next week when we have all your school equipment, including your new school uniform."

Zero stood there with his mouth hanging open. I chuckled slightly at the sight.

Zero realised this and quickly threw my chain onto the ground and stormed out.

I didn't have time to tell him about the injection I gave him. Really, all I knew was that I made a big mistake to give it to him.

Since he has both vampire and vampire hunter blood running through his veins, the blood would break into the injection and instead of making him better it has a higher chance of turning him into a monster. What kind of monster? I don't really know, but it is said that the monster is very dangerous to both humans and vampires.

_Better not mess with him if he does transform…_

Only very few people seen these creatures and not many came back alive. And those that came back alive didn't live for very long. They just left behind journals of their encounter and lost friends.

But this is totally different since Zero is also a vampire. To tell the truth, I'm actually quite scared but I won't show it. I will _never_ show it…

**Zero POV**

Err… That Kaname! What is wrong with him! I'm going to talk to the chairman to cancel my transfer to the Nights cjass. No way am I going to live with those blood-suckers.

I made my way down the corridor to the chairman's office. I slammed open the door and stomped inside.

" Ahhhh….. Zero my dear son has come to visit me ~ 3"

My left eye twitched slightly as I trudged up to the chairman, cracking the table in the process.

"Please tell me why I'm in the night's class and I want a good reason.!"

I was so pissed off, I wanted to kill every living being I see.

When the chairman didn't answer I raged and stormed back out, I know I shouldn't look angry, it's a weakness, but I couldn't help it.

There was probably only one person that could help me regain my calmness. She was my first friend and only horse that could understand me. She knew exactly what to do when I'm in situations like this even though she does the same thing each time but it always seems to work. I started walking towards the stables to meet White Lily when Yuuki popped out of nowhere.

"Hello Zero! Why weren't you in class? Well that doesn't matter. We are busy now."

"Busy?"

"Yeah! The chairman called us to his office. Then after we go there we have to go to change over."

"Tell chairman that I'm NOT going!" I yelled. Just thinking if that man made my blood boil.

" But you have to come" Yuuki pouted.

Yuuki suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the chairman's office, skipping while doing so. I rolled my eyes and thought how could Yuuki be so happy.

When we reached the chairman's office, I leaned against the opposite wall glaring at the chairman. The chairman however did not take my warning and stared to open his mouth to speak.

" Oh~ You two did come! I thought you would leave me here by my lonely self. TT"

**Third Person**

Zero tried his hardest to suppress his anger but his dark aura spread throughout the room making Cross more alert of the situation. There was silence for a while until Yuuki awkwardly tried to brighten up the mood.

" So…What do you want chairman?" Yuuki whispered.

Suddenly the door swung open and a voice was heard throughout the room.

" Good Evening Chairman, Yuuki and Zero" The voice said.

" Ah~ Kaname!"

**A/N**- I Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Remember I welcome reviews.

I would also thank all the reviews that I received so far. You guys are the best! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Once again I thank all the wonderful reviews I received. Those reviews made me really happy and encouraged me to post this quickly. This is probably the first time I worked this quickly. Sorry for any mistakes that you find. Again I rushed this so I could post this quickly. Thank you for all the reviews! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! .II**

_Suddenly the door swung open and a voice was heard throughout the room. _

" _Good Evening Chairman, Yuuki and Zero" The voice said._

" _Ah~ Kaname!"_

**Third Person**

Zero just starred in shock at Kaname as if he grew another head but snapped when he realised that everyone in the room was watching him. Kaname walked up to the chairman and greeted him with one of his emotionless expressions.

"I come as you asked."

"What are we here for and why is Kaname here? It isn't even change over…" Zero pointed out.

"Zero, please be patient. I'm only here because the chairman called me. I'm quite reluctant to get out of bed too." Kaname explained in a half monotone voice.

Zero shifted awkwardly on the wall when Kaname went next to him to lean on the wall. Yuuki turned back to the chairman after listening at the two unsocial people trade 'greetings'.

" So chairman, what are we here for?" Yuuki asked with an obvious questioning look on her face.

" Yuuki," Chairman whined " why don't you ever call me otou-san anymore!"

" Please explain quickly chairman, I need to head back to the dorms soon to check up on the vampires soon"

"Right! Thank you Kaname!" Chairman bowed over enthusiastically. Cross sat back into his chair behind his desk and put on his serious face. " First, I heard that there was some trouble with level E vampires. The hunter association found that the Level E's were becoming harder to fend off. That they have been getting increased power and are totally wild. More wild than they already are, if that is possible. But of course I'm not really sure since I haven't seen them myself." Cross examined his students faces to see whether they were still listening.

Kaname seemed to be paying too much attention to the chairman's words and had a frown drawn on his face. Zero seemed to be deep in thought as though he knew something about it while Yuuki looked as though she saw a ghost, all pale looking and eyes wide open. She was probably thinking about some bad memories of vampires that were totally wild.

The chairman continued, "I was also informed that there was some evil vampires doing experiments to increase one's power. This is really simple once you look at it like this. The level E's are probably the result of these experiments but it seems too simple. I want Kaname and Zero to find out whether There is more to the story than just this. Meanwhile Yuuki, I want you to take over the job as prefect for both yourself and Zero. Your job is to make sure that no one figures out what is going on and inform Takuma to do the same. The Vampire council must not find anything suspicious, cause if they do the mission will be harder. This mission will take around two weeks the most to complete. Do well on the mission and you are dismissed from this meeting! "

Yuuki nodded and raised her two fists shouting " I will not let anyone know about this for Kaname and Zero's safety!"

Yuuki was very energetic about this mission that she received from the Chairman and ran out of the room to inform Takuma about this mission.

Meanwhile Zero and Kaname silently accepted the mission and walked back to their dorms to pack their bags for the next two weeks.

**Kaname POV**

_Hmm… So some vampires dare to do experiments without informing the vampire council. Interesting…_I thought to myself as I placed another white dress shirt into my suitcase. I then placed a few pants and shoes in a smaller suitcase that's next to the bigger one.

"It might rain so I'll pack an umbrella maybe a few jackets for the cold weather. Better make myself comfortable when I'm there." I packed two pillows as I said this. I really HATE it when the pillows they give to you at hotels are sweaty and smelly so I packed my own. I like to pack a lot of things besides I can carry them all with the strength that I've got.

My two bags soon became nice and lumpy. The zipper almost ripping apart again. I looked at the luggage with a big satisfied look on my face. Everything I need and want to bring are all stuffed nicely into two suitcases. Probably a world record for me. I usually need four to five bags of luggage but since we are on a mission I realised that I need less things. I placed my two suitcases next to the door so I won't forget it the following morning. I skipped classes and change over so the other vampires are probably curious about what I was up to. But hopefully Yuuki did her job well to inform Takuma and he got the vampires settled down.

I walked over to the huge window and looked out at the now dark skies of night. The moon was out and showed little past half way. I looked down at the gates and saw Zero walking away.

**Zero POV**

I rubbed my ears as they continued to ring. The noise, all the screaming would probably turn me deaf soon. I was not in a good mood. When I got to the gates for change over the gates were just opening and Yuuki was getting pushed away. I really wonder how she can control all those girls when I'm gone. Really, I am really worried about how she will look when I come back. I walked away from the gates when I realised that Kaname was definitely not going to class.

I made my way towards the stables once more to check up on White Lily. As I opened the stable doors, the horses starred up at me watching me with curious eyes. They haven't been out for ages. I should take them out for a while before I leave the next morning, which reminds me to start packing. _Meh… I will do this first._I thought to myself. Besides this is for the horses health.

I always had a soft spot for animals. They are just really innocent compared to beasts like myself. I guess that is why I really enjoyed being around them. They remind me of myself when I was still young and human. I really missed my human self. I was really fed up with being a vampire and all. But everything should be okay since Kaname gave me that injection. Now that I think about it I haven't had any blood lusts for a long time now. Or maybe I'm just being too hopeful.

White Lily then nudged me on my shoulder with her nose, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I opened all the stable doors, letting the horses out of their cubicle. I then walked out of the stable followed by the horses, which I knew would follow me without a harness. I made my way to the closest field and jumped onto White Lily's bare back and rode her with all the other horses following. Around the field we ran, like a pack of wolves we cooperated without much of a fuss. If a horse was getting dragged behind we would all slow down for that horse to catch up.

The wind blew in my face as the night air refreshed us. The stars came out and shimmering down upon us. The sight whizzed past as a blur but the sky stayed the same. After a few more laps we began to slow down and on the last lap we were practically walking the whole time. When white finally came to a stopped she swung her mane proudly and allowed me to jump down from her back.

I began to make my way back to the stables locking up the horses in their cubicle, patting them farewell. I then went to White Lily and hugged her head, whispering goodbyes and have funs to her while she nibbled my silver hair. When I finally let go of her I closed the stable doors giving one last look at White Lily before walking back to my room to pack.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. It is slightly longer than all the others but I hope you like it. The next chapter might be shorter but don't worry, It will be exciting. Also school it gonna start soon so I might not be able to update as fast as this one. BUT!Please review and I don't mind feed-back so type away!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Hello guys. I have been really busy and everything and right now I shouldn't even be typing this up since I got so many things due tomorrow. Well please enjoy this! I have improved the grammar this time. Sorry about last time. I was in a really big rush and needed to study for so many tests. But as a reward for your patience I have the next chapters up and ready to read! Also, this chapter is slightly different than the previous one. This is because I made a change of plans in my story, and I will make it clear for all of you! This chapter is not the same as the previous one, so please read it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights. **

_I began to make my way back to the stables locking up the horses in their cubicle, patting them farewell. I then went to White Lily and hugged her head, whispering goodbyes and have funs to her while she nibbled my silver hair. When I finally let go of her I closed the stable doors giving one last look at White Lily before walking back to my room to pack. _

**Third Person**

Before the sun had risen, two young men made their way to the front gates of Cross Academy. One, a brunette, walked from the moon dorms pulling along two heavy-looking suitcases while the other, with silver hair, walked from the opposite building with a small backpack swung over his shoulders.

The two boys finally met at the cross section, where the two paths joined from the two dorms. They walked together towards the front gate, exchanging greetings.

" How are you this morning?" Kaname asked without looking at the other boy but instead was starring forwards.

" This morning, to me, hasn't even came yet since the sun is not out." Zero replied.

A light wind blew across the low fog as it hung over the grass while the stars remained twinkling in the dark blue sky. The moon was also out and the early birds sung.

" I see, you brought nothing with you?" Kaname said, dragging his two heavy suitcases behind him.

" Oh, you mean my backpack? I got more essential things in here than your luggage! " Zero growled. He wasn't in a very good mood, you know, morning and all.

" Well mind you, I like to pack a lot of things, and we don't even know how long this trip will be. Right?" Kaname teased.

" Whatever suits you." Zero had a calm expression on his face.

The conversation continued, throwing insults back and forth until they reached the front gate. Zero pulled the gates open and saw a taxi waiting for them at the front of the school. As Kaname and Zero climbed into the taxi, there was not a single word mumbled. Even during the ride the two remained silent, sitting on opposite sides of the car with Zero on the right and Kaname on the left.

'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!

**Third Person**

The sun has begun to rise, creating an orange haze. The taxi finally pulled up at an empty alleyway. The pureblood vampire and the ex-human climbed out of the taxi, one from each side. The kind taxi driver handed their luggage to them from the opened car boot. Zero stretched his arms, after the 2 hour drive his hands were getting numb, his backpack resting on his right shoulder. Kaname ignored Zero and pulled his two large suitcases behind him. He walked down the dark alleyway, stepping over to the right to avoid smelling like rotten garbage for the rest of the day. As Zero opened his mouth to ask where Kaname was going, he instead fell into a coughing fit. His shoulders shuddered as he covered his mouth with his hands, but when he pulled them away a red liquid spotted his palms. Zero quickly unzipped his bag and pulled out a packet of tissues that he brought just in case. Zero wiped off the blood and chucked the tissue deep into his backpack before Kaname smelt his blood. Zero had been coughing up blood a few days after Kaname gave him the injection and it was now a regular thing. _I still wonder what was in that injection _Zero thought. But as he continued to follow Kaname, he dropped the thought. Instead he was busy thinking about the work at hand and right now he wondered where the brunette is taking him.

Kaname held his hand up to his nose as he grunted out of disgust. The terrible smell was getting to his nose. It made him want to puke though he didn't want more disgusting smells to be added to the heap of rubbish that was already present in the alleyway. Kaname sighed, as he reached the end of the alleyway, he took a turn to the left bringing him to a very busy road. Kaname deducted that it must have been a main street considering all the cars despite the early morning. He made his way down the road with Zero trailing behind him. Suddenly Kaname stopped in the middle of the footpath without warning and Zero bumped into Kaname's back.

" Ow…" Zero carefully rubbed his face.

Zero was only a few centimetres shorter than Kaname but it was enough for his nose to bump into Kaname's neck and hurt himself.

" What the hell Kaname!"

Zero was fuming and started getting slightly red from the anger building up. First he had to go on this mission with him, then he had to follow Kaname down an alleyway and now he stopped without warning allowing Zero to bump into him. Of course Zero was angry! Though Kaname did not reply but instead raised his chin in a motion to point at something. Zero twisted his body around Kaname so he could see past him and the sight before him made his eyes widen.

" Looks like they were here…" Kaname whispered, his eyes red from the reflection of the blaze ahead.

In front of the two vampires was a building set on fire.

" That is not just any building, Zero.." Kaname began, " That was, in fact, a hotel which I booked for our stay but look at it now. The level E vampires must have known we were coming and set this place on flames." Kaname was, as usual, calm about this sort of situation.

" I can smell blood, are people in there?" Zero pointed to the now leaning hotel.

" Maybe… Only one way to know…" And with that Kaname flung himself into the flames, ignoring the weak ceiling which is giving way.

Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and hurried after Kaname, their luggage forgotten.

The flames licked Zero's skin as he hurriedly followed Kaname into the burning hotel. Unknown to them, the cars outside screeched as the passing citizens called for the fire brigade.

Kaname and Zero dug through the rubble, burning their skin, as they searched for any survivors. An ear-piercing scream was heard from upstairs and Kaname pointed in out to Zero who obediently followed Kaname up the stairway. The stairs were falling away underneath their feet as they ran up them. They frantically searched each room, kicking open the burning doors.

After kicking four doors on the right, Kaname heard a shout from Zero and quickly ran to him. They found an injured woman who was holding a baby in her hands. Zero examined the baby and realised that she was dead, he quickly pulled the woman up onto her feet and shouted to Kaname over the crackling of burning wood.

" Kaname! Find an escape route and take her out! There is no time to lose, quickly GO!" Kaname nodded and released the rim of his T-shirt from his face and placed it on the woman's instead.

Meanwhile Zero ran off to search for any more people that could still be alive.

Kaname found a window and smashed the glass, piercing his knuckles with the shards, and grabbed the woman by her waist and jumped out of the window. By now the woman was out blank and the two storey hotel crashed onto the ground with an explosion. A fire brigade officer ran towards them and took the woman from Kaname as he thanked him and placed her into the ambulance truck, who had also arrived.

Than a nurse, with straight brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail, ran towards Kaname, ushering him towards the van, to get treatment for his burns, unknowing that the wounds would soon heal. She tried to be patient with Kaname, and introduced herself, her name was Carly. But Kaname wore his blank look as though he was in shock, but obviously wasn't, and soon the realisation struck him.

Suddenly Kaname stood up, making Carly jump back a little. " I can't stay here!" yelled Kaname as he watched the fire brigades try to put out the fire. " Someone is still in the building! I must get him!" _No, if he dies then all my plans will go to waste, he must still be alive.. wait, why am I panicking about hi m? If he dies then I could awaken Yuuki without anyone stopping me! SO, Kaname, please calm down, hmmm? Seems like I talk too much.._ Kaname turns his head towards Carly.

"No" Came Carly's reply." You can't go! Look at you! You have so many burns and your breathing is also irregular, you won't do anything anyway! You will just be a burden to the fire brigades! Please just let them do what they are best at."

Then Carly turned to one of the fire brigade man. " Hey! This man here said there was still someone,"

"NO, it is all fine!" Kaname smiled a gentle smile that could convince all, "I was just in shock, but I am fine now, thank you for worrying."_What did I almost get myself into, luckily humans are easy to trick._

The fire brigade man just stared for a few seconds before running back to his group and helping them put out the fire.

Suddenly there was a big explosion, sending off smoke and debris everywhere. The fire that eliminated the night sky, rose above the roof and a flaming object was flown high up into the sky and off to the woods.

The fire brigades tried their hardest to get rid of the fire and smoke. Soon the fire died out, leaving behind a very burned hotel, which could be best described as a dumpster.

Kaname stared at the left over hotel and thought, _I guess this mission is over, Zero Kiryuu is dead, level E mission failed, but who cares, I need to go back to see how Yuuki is doing. _

**A/N:** Did you like it? I told you it was different but did you like the change? Please Review, I really appreciate them. I would also like to thank the following people who have reviewed so far. I also changed it a bit, and if you were wondering, is Zero dead? Well you will see soon.

**Thank you Starry Night, Ben4kevin, increak96, Guest, elvesknightren, KxZ fan girl, Seto K4iba1, **and** samandzero for the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous **

**chapter 6**

**A/N: ** This is the next chapter as I have promised, Though I am sorry that it is short but I Had to end it here. Anyways, please enjoy. Oh, and thank you for all the 'Favourite story' and 'author' and thank you for all the reviews too! Please continue reading my story, and don't forget to review, thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights, I repeat I do not own Vampire Knights.**

**Previously….**

_Suddenly there was a big explosion, sending off smoke and debris everywhere. The fire that eliminated the night sky, rose above the roof and a flaming object was flown high up into the sky and off to the woods. _

_The fire brigades tried their hardest to get rid of the fire and smoke. Soon the fire died out, leaving behind a very burned hotel, which could be best described as a dumpster. _

Kaname stared at the left over hotel and thought, _I guess this mission is over, Zero Kiryuu is dead, level E mission failed, but who cares, I need to go back to see how Yuuki is doing. _

**Third Person – At the academy**

It was late at night, and Yuuki was walking down the corridor of the moon dormitories. She was there because she had to talk to Takuma-san about something, when she heard voices not far away from where she was. She quietly walked towards the sound, one hand on Artemis, the other over her mouth. The voices sounded quite familiar, but she could not decipher who they belonged as it was said in whispers. As she began to walk closer she softened her footsteps and covered her aura as best as she could.

Just when she was just a few metres away from the door that lead into the room, she sprinted as fast as she could, for she knew that her scent would be detected and for her to catch them off guard she would have to act quickly. She wretched the door open and looked around the room. Aido was sitting on the couch on the left, while his cousin, Kain was sitting in the right . Ruka was standing up, behind Kain, and leaning on the couch while Shiki and Rima were sitting on the small coffee table in between the two couches, using each other's backs as support. They stopped in their conversation, and all eyes were on the intruder.

" Oh, Yuuki, we didn't expect you to be here. So what's up?" Aido started casually, but Yuuki knew there was some sort of deeper meaning than what he was giving out.

" I was just around the corner, when I decided to come visit you guys. But it looks like you guys are busy discussing something, so I will just sit in the corner and listen, please continue." Yuuki said politely.

Yuuki was just about to make her way to the corner stool, when Kain spoke up. " Yuuki, there is no need for you to be in the corner. Why don't you come here and join our conversation." Kain made a hand gesture which clearly meant 'come over here, you can sit next to me'.

Yuuki nodded and made her way towards the sofa. Ruka also made her way to the front of the sofa and sat next to Aido. When everyone was comfortably seated, they continued their talks.

" Yuuki, right now we are discussing about why Kaname-sama still has not come back from wherever he took off to. We still hadn't been informed and we are very worried about Kaname-sama's well-being. We have also noticed that the ex-human is missing, Do you know anything about this?" Ruka asked, clearly worried and annoyed.

Yuuki looked at Ruka's expression hesitantly, wondering whether she should tell them or not. But Ruka looked really sad, she seemed as though her whole world has collapsed and there is no hope of recovery.

Yuuki took a deep breath, she wasn't one to tell secrets but she wasn't one who would ignore ones' pleas either. " Okay guys, please listen closely for I will only say this once," Aido sat up straight, " Takuma knows of this as well, we were told not to tell anyone this by the Chairman, Kaname and Zero were told to go on a mission. This mission was to kill Level Es but something popped up, it turned out that these level Es weren't normal. They seemed to have something wrong with them, they seemed to have an increase in their strength, increase in their speed ,something like that. Kaname and Zero were told to find out why they are like this. The Hunters Association already found out that some Nobles were doing experiments on these Level Es to make them stronger, but that wasn't the end, they figured that since Nobles wouldn't do something out of no reason, that there might be something beneath all these Level E attacks. That they might turn these experiments on the Level Es onto themselves and make themselves stronger in both strength and speed. But why? Are they going to attack? These are the questions in which Kaname and Zero are going to-"

The door slammed open, interrupting Yuuki, who looked quite annoyed, and all eyes were now on the intruder. Takuma was puffing in the doorway, with both hands leaning on his knees, back arched. He then sprung up and practically yelled at his friends. "K-Kaname-san is BACK!"

The next second seemed as though there was an earthquake, Kaname's inner circled raced down the stairs of the dorms and out the front door, shaking the old building, to be greeted by a smiling Kaname.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki ran towards him, "Are you alright? Everyone was so worried!"

Kaname just stood there and smiled. Takuma stepped forward with a smile on his face. " Hey Kaname-san, you look fine but where is Kiryuu-kun?"

Yuuki blushed as she felt embarrassed that she had forgotten about him in all this excitement. "Y-Yeah, where is Zero-kun, Kaname? "

Kaname narrowed his eyes as Zero's name was mentioned. _This was a time to celebrate his return, not worry over dead ex-humans. _" Well, " Kaname started.

" Who cares where the ex-human is, as long as Kaname-sama has returned safe, everything is all fine. " Ruka interrupted and for once Kaname was relieved that she was here.

" er, I guess, " Yuuki said unsure, but was soon over the feeling of unease when Kaname wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her towards the moon dorms.

" Kaname, can we celebrate your return? Like have a big party? " Aido asked, finally speaking up.

Kaname shrugged and replied, "Yeah, why not, after all **I have returned**" _and Zero hasn't._ Kaname smirked at this thought.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Yup, that is right, I just killed Zero… Or have I? but don't worry, you will find out in the next chapter, so heads up! (Reviews please, thank you)


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Sorry guys. I have been very distracted by the holidays. There are so many places to see! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights.**

**Last chapter:**

" _Kaname, can we celebrate your return? Like have a big party? " Aido asked, finally speaking up._

_Kaname shrugged and replied, "Yeah, why not, after all __**I have returned**__" _and Zero hasn't._ Kaname smirked at this thought. _

**Third Person**

Kaname was still in bed, sleeping, when he heard a loud crash and several thumping afterwards. In less than second, using his pureblood speed, he was up and dressed, bed made and all. He made his way to his door and pulled it open. He walked calmly down the corridor and down the stairs, his shoes making a click every time his foot made friction with the floor.

In the common room, lounge room thingy, his inner circle had gathered.

" Good morning, Kaname-sama." They chorused.

"Good morning"

"The chairman has called you to his office, I think it must be something about that noise we all heard." Takuma said.

" Thank you for that, Takuma. I will be going now." Kaname announced and with that he opened the door and left the moon dorms. The sun was still out, probably around 3:00, and Kaname was still very tired. He let out a loud yawn and continued his way to the chairman's office.

…

Cross was sitting behind his desk in his very comfy sofa-like chair. He was looking through several documents, answering a few calls before he heard three distinctive knocks on his door.

"Come in! Oh, hello Kaname-kun"

" Good Morning Chairman. What would you like to talk to me about?"

" Kaname-kun, would you mind checking on the stables? The loud noise came from there, and I am really busy with all this work that I am unable to go. I have been so busy lately that I forgot to ask Zero about the mission, so how was it?"

" The mission? It was a failure…" As much as Kaname hated saying the word 'failure' he was still quite proud of the fact that Zero as been burned to ashes. " The building was on fire and Zero was stuck in it, unfortunately he never got out." Kaname was shaking his head in disappointment.

Kaname looked up at Cross and saw him in tears, spilling his guts to the world muttering "if only I treated him better…"

Kaname was opening his mouth to speak again when Cross interrupted him. " Do you mean he is dead?" Cross wasn't going to play around anymore, he was very serious. " No.. impossible. Zero would never die because of a mere fire. He should still be out there… Kaname…"

" What is it, Chairman?"

"Even though you said the mission was a failure, the Hunter Association seem to differ. Last night a strange screeching was heard at the Hunter Head Quarters. They said the mission has been completed. The culprits were piled up in front of the building with bullet holes and claw marks all over the place. They even said that there were black feathers scattered around the pile. Strange don't you think?"

But before Kaname could answer, there was another loud thumping noise coming from the stables.

" Kaname, I am sorry to bother you, can you please go check the stables?"

" Sure, I will be going now." Kaname left the office with his mind filled with the information he had just received. _Could it be Zero? Must be the culprits pulling a false hope on the Hunters and then attack from behind. Yeah! That must be it! After all vampires have no heart, especially Level Es. _

Kuran made his way to the stables, crossing through the bushes and trees as a shortcut. A light breeze blew onto the pureblood's face but he paid it no attention, instead, as he went closer, his ears were on alert as the sound movement was heard. Then the sound of something wooden hit another wooden object. A bit like a raging person swinging a door closed, or open? By now the stables were in sight and the noise was indeed the swing door that was swung open, releasing very angry and nostril flaring horses.

All the horses were out of their _cage_, with a destination in mind. In front of the pack of horses was none other than White Lily, Zero's favourite horse.

Kaname just stood there, not knowing what to do. Sure he knew how to manipulate humans and vampires but what about horses? He has no clue. He raised his arms up, trying to sooth the raging horses, but that did not affect them one little bit. Instead they inched closer and closer to Kuran, manes flipping, tails swinging and their hooves clawing the ground.

Kaname was quite angry now! No one defied him, not even horses! He would not allow himself, the great pureblood prince to fall to such a level that even horses trampled over him. And soon before he knew it, Kaname's eyes had turned crimson red, his fangs lengthening and his senses sharper.

Each and every horse loathed the man before him, some reared on their hind legs, some snorted, and others challenged him forwards. White Lily stood still, waiting for her kin to calm down, meanwhile glaring daggers into Kaname's figure.

After a few minutes the horses settled down and went back to stabbing Kaname with their icy gaze, Kaname doing the same back with his bright glowing, crimson eyes.

White Lily suddenly reared onto her hind legs, swinging her forelegs warningly before leaping at Kaname. The rest of her pack followed, charging towards Kaname with their heads low. Kaname too charged towards them, claws at the ready.

The ground shook, the air dangerous, a battle was taking place. But just before the two sides met, White Lily felt something at the edge of her mind. She let out a neigh followed by a growl, instructing her fellow horses and with that the horses split into two groups, one on either side of Kaname, and continue galloping to the gates.

Kaname, however, stood still looking at the direction where the horses galloped, quite confused.

_What was that? What just happened? Wait! Where are they going? Should I follow them? _ Questions were racing through his mind. Kaname was not prepared for that. In fact, he was ready to fight those rampaging horses.

He settled on reporting this to the Chairman. He was making his way back to Cross's office when he heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Kaname demanded, he was not in the mood to joke around and wanted an immediate answer.

Behind the bushes he heard whispering before a figure stood. It was Aido. Followed by Aido, Kain, Ruka, Shiki and Rima also stood up.

Kaname was about to ask them why they were here when he heard another noise in a nearby bush. Kaname was ready to slap himself! Why could he not detect them? Was he that distracted?

Instead of asking who was behind the bush he walked up to the bush and ripped it apart, revealing a crouched Chairman.

" Hello Kaname-kun, how are you?"

…

**A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes. But hopefully you liked it! Please Review, I really like them! ~3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerous **

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: hehe! Finally I have finished writing this story! Please enjoy guys and don't forget to review! Thanks! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knights**

**Last chapter: **

_Kaname was about to ask them why they were here when he heard another noise in a nearby bush. Kaname was ready to slap himself! Why could he not detect them? Was he that distracted?_

_Instead of asking who was behind the bush he walked up to the bush and ripped it apart, revealing a crouched Chairman._

" _Hello Kaname-kun, how are you?"_

**Third Person**

A young lady from a nearby town, skipped along the dusty path. Windy, the path was the only way to travel from on town to the next, it was a long path, but she knew it. She knew this place like the back of her hand. It was no place to dilly dally, predators could spring out at any time, and she knew that but despite the fact she kept going. She was not afraid of large cats, hunting dogs or all those silly rumours. Rumours about bloodsucking, creatures of the night. She was not afraid. Her friends say different but she ignored them, ignored them like the stubborn self she was. So she continued on, skipping.

A faint sound drifted in by the wind reached her ears. Coughing? She was sure it sounded like coughing? Where did it come from? And who could have made that sound? She spun around, searching, searching…

…

"Kaname-sama?! What are you-"

" Be quiet Yuuki…" the tone was soothing. "I need to do this, I need to awaken you."

"Awaken? What do you mean?"

"you will see when it is over. Your memories should return," Kaname sat next to Yuuki on the bench "I've been lonely Yuuki, I need your memories to return, Zero is gone now, I saw the end of him in a burning hotel. I need to do this, will you allow me to awaken you?"

"Kaname, Zero may be gone but what has this to do with awakening me?" Yuuki asked with her big eyes staring straight into Kaname's.

"I'm hungry, Yuuki. I need blood, and I want yours. Would you give it to me?" Kaname asked with a calm but kind expression, almost begging but not officially.

"Kaname, if your hungry just say so. I will gladly give you my blood, but would this awaken me? And if so, how? "

"You will see, Yuuki.." Kaname leant forward into the crook of Yuuki's neck and gently sunk his fangs in. Blood immediately rushed into Kaname's mouth.

Yuuki gasped, eyes widening a fraction. "O-Oni-sama!"

…

More coughing, louder this time. She heard strained coughs, almost choking. As she walked the coughs become louder, and louder.

She smelt something, a strange smell, it smelt like iron, but why would iron be out here? But soon the faint smell became clearer and she knew what the substance was, blood. The smell of blood was strong, so strong that she was afraid, she was afraid, how much blood? Was it human blood?

But despite her subconscious telling her to run away, she pushed forward, into the bushes.

More coughing, shivers ran down her back, the smell of blood was stronger than before, the amount would probably make her faint but she pushed on. If something, no, someone is bleeding this large amount, they would need help, and help, she and only she, could get them. So she pushed on.

…

Cross was in his study as usual, he did many things to keep himself entertained. He spun around in his chair, hugged his pillow, pretended the pillow was his cute son, Zero, and throwing it in the air, remembered he was supposed to be 'dead', started crying, distracting himself by watching a scary horror movie about vampires, got halfway through it, started crying again, watched a comedy, then laughed so much that he got tears in his eyes again, complaining about backaches, screaming at his pillow for being so 'not-fluffy', hugging his pillow again mumbling an apology, sat on his chair while hugging the pillow and just about to pull out some documents before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Cross exclaimed. He felt the aura outside move to open the door. "Ah. Seiren-chan. It is nice to meet you. What do you need?

Seiren bowed as she entered and began to inform Cross of Kaname's experience with the horses. She talked in detail about how they ran away and said how strange it was. Cross listened, eyes slowly widening with every word Seiren said.

When Seiren had finished explaining, the chairman slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"wha-what…the horses escaped? Where would they go though….I-It.. This is..I-I can't bel-"

The door swings open again, with a loud bang, and a furious Yagari storms in. His eyes were glowing with anger and his aura was screaming out. He took one look at Seiren and she quietly slipped out of the room respectfully. Yagari then turned to Cross and practically glared daggers into his face.

"umm… Yagari-kun, it is er.. nice to see you here. So..umm. what happened?" Cross started.

"It must have been the most disgusting thing I had ever seen!" Yagari started.

"What did you see?" Cross asked, very curious, since not many things can anger the hunter.

"Ahh! Those two! They…!" Yagari paused, thinking it through, trying to clam himself down at the same time, he sighed, "It was all that Kuran's fault, now your 'dear daughter' is a vampire, BUT not just ANY vampire, I felt, as I past them, that she is a Pureblood just like that Kuran bloodsucker!"

"oh, so he finally bit her," Cross said in a half dreamy state, " I was wondering how long he would keep her waiting but even I think it is too early, but with Zero-kun gone, I guess he saw it as his chance…" He was still in his thoughts when Yagari began screaming.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ADOPT HER AS YOUR DAUGHTER! AAH! THIS IS CRAZY! I'm leaving!" and with that, Yagari stormed out of the door with the loud bang of the door, telling Cross of his absence.

…

She found a clearing where all the trees were burnt, they were as black as the night, the smell of blood driving her insane, not in bloodlust like vampires but instead there was a voice inside her head, shrieking at her not to go on, to leave, but she is stubborn, she is stubborn but determined, determined to find the source, perhaps even help them.

She saw blood, blotches of it, scattered around the clearing she arrived at, the grass was scorched black, smoke was rising from the ground. The air was suffocating, but the young lady pushed on, she was stubborn, she let her eyes drift off into the middle of the clearing, she gasped, a man, the blood, she ran towards him. His hair was scorched black, his clothes were ripped and burnt, his lilac eyes glazed over. He was coughing, coughing out blood, on his hands and knees, he stopped, the moment he stopped coughing he looked up, his eyes met hers.

She knelt down, pulled the man into a sitting position, she looked at him with worry, he started coughing again, blood came out, more coughs, more blood. When he finally stopped coughing, she placed her arm around his shoulders, helping him to his feet. They were standing, she knew the way to the next town, the closest town, they walked, he coughed, she lead the man.

…

"Yuuki, do you remember now? Do you remember who you are, what you are?"

"Oni-sama…. I remember…" She whispered, looking at her brother with blood red eyes, "I also remember this feeling in my throat, I don't like it, oni-sama. It hurts, the pain in my throat, my stomach."

"Yuuki drink my blood, it will help you."

"But Oni-sama, I can't, I don't want to use these fangs of mine." She whimpered at the thought of biting into his flesh.

Kaname sighed. " You are always like this, you should at least learn how to use those fangs Yuuki." Kaname then dragged a sharp nail into his wrist, drawing blood.

Yuuki was entranced by the blood, starring at it, but not knowing what to do. Slowly she took his hand and gave Kaname's wrist an experimental lick. The blood flowing down her throat into her stomach. Kaname's wrist had healed before Yuuki took take another lick. She looked up at her brother.

"Yuuki, you need to be faster." And with that he cut is wrist once more, but this time deeper.

Yuuki fed on his blood until her beastly side was satisfied and she fell into a peaceful sleep, exhausted from the awakening.

**A/N: So how was it guys? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review! ^.^**


End file.
